


SJ

by mollylee0618



Category: SJ - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	SJ

ひみつ（SJ）下

 

＃ABO设定  
＃你们都知道是什么

 

留给樱井翔能用理智思考的时间并不多，OMEGA一旦发情就会不断地发散出信息素的味道来，尤其是刚刚分化完成的OMEGA，如果他现在不立即果断的采取措施，这股味道只会越来越浓郁，如果被其他人闻到，那他只能杀人灭口来保守秘密了。

更何况OMEGA发情会诱导ALPHA发情，松本润身上这股甜丝丝的味道不停地冲击着樱井翔的理智，这根弦眼见都要断裂。

似乎是没有什么犹豫的理由，天皇陛下已经明示他一旦出现这样的情况一定要立即标记松本润，找医师过来采取什么措施都不能以绝后患，只有OMEGA被ALPHA标记之后才能更好地隐藏他的气息。而且这个世界上只有死人才最能保守秘密，如果他现在叫医师来，首先是要叫自己的心腹，但也不能让他继续活着，这违背樱井翔的处事规则。而且不论松本润分化为什么，天皇陛下都需要他尽快的生下孩子才能稳定朝堂，于公于私，这都是最好的选择。

樱井翔在犹豫什么呢？

他靠在门边，背在身后的手紧紧地掐着自己，强迫自己在这样的馥郁的气味中保持最后的理智。

他舍不得。

他亲手教导长大的松本润是个聪慧又贴心的孩子，他绝对有能力在天皇陛下离开后治理整个国家，不论他是ALPHA还是OMEGA，而天皇陛下的意思则是如果松本润分化成了OMEGA，那么樱井翔需要尽快的让他生下孩子，然后辅佐分化成ALPHA的那个孩子登上皇位。天皇陛下对于松本润的宠爱只存在于他会分化成ALPHA的情况下，如果不是，那么松本润对于他来说就是延续血脉的工具。但是对于樱井翔来说，那个也许存在于未来的孩子即便有他的血脉，他也依旧认为松本润更重要。

他的殿下胸怀天下，不该是被圈禁在围墙之中只能孕育后代的存在。

就在樱井翔自顾自的天人交战的时候，本来在床铺上打着滚忍受身体变化上的折磨的松本润跌跌撞撞的爬了起来，跌进了樱井翔的怀里，那股鸢尾花的香气整个萦绕在樱井翔身边，让他大脑里思考着的问题渐渐的变得凝固起来，然后眼前就只剩下松本润这个人。

王子殿下穿着白色的里衣，此刻已经因为身体不断升高的温度而被他撕扯的不像样子，露出整片白皙的肌肤来，平时练武的时候喜欢偷懒导致松本润一直都没能长出樱井翔那样的肌肉来，整个人软绵绵的陷在樱井翔的怀里。来自ALPHA的信息素的味道比平时更令他觉得着迷，仿佛努力的多吸几口都能够缓解身体的燥热，让松本润整个人都缠在了樱井翔身上。

“殿下..........”

樱井翔头脑里的理智之弦一根根的绷断，让他下意识的揽住了松本润的腰。刚刚分化成OMEGA的王子殿下的腰软的仿佛一碰都能折断，捏上去软软的，摧毁着他最后的意志力。

 

松本润整张脸都因为发情而变得潮红，双臂无力的缠在樱井翔的脖颈上，呼出的热气就在他的耳边绕来绕去，樱井翔已经感觉到自己的小腹紧绷起来，这股甜腻的香气让他无法再去考虑更多，只能揽着松本润的腰不断婆娑着他的后背。松本润总爱没骨头似的靠在他身上，仗着樱井翔实际上不会真的惩罚他就半点不肯听话，但今天这触感格外不同些。松本润额头上渗出一层薄汗，拼命的在樱井翔的身上来回磨蹭，恨不得整个人都被樱井翔抱在怀里。

 

“老师......老师.........”

他只穿着里衣的时候看起来单纯的像是只小白兔似的，脸蛋，脖颈，包括撕扯着散开的衣服里露出的白皙前胸都透着红，身上烧的吓人，撕扯着樱井翔的衣服想要得到更多的抚慰。本来整齐的束好的头发披散下来，落在樱井翔的侧颈上，扎的人痒痒的。

 

樱井翔横抱起松本润，温柔的放在床铺之上，然后跪坐在一边，把使劲朝他身上蹭的松本润拉开一段距离，捧着对方已经迷迷糊糊的快要睁不开眼睛的脸，无比认真地对视着。

 

“殿下，您要想清楚，若是您有半点不愿意，我现在就........”

 

剩下的毫无意义的话全数被松本润堵在了嘴里。

发情的OMEGA纠缠上来，双臂缠在樱井翔的脖颈上，把自己的嘴唇送上来堵住樱井翔的嘴唇，柔软的嘴唇像是某种美味的点心一样让人难以拒绝，樱井翔下意识的扶住松本润的腰让他靠近自己怀里，在对方笨拙的动作里拿过了主动权。

 

松本润尝起来比他想象的要可口的多。

 

樱井翔揽着松本润的腰把他压在柔软的床铺之上，舌尖轻轻的抵在松本润柔软的嘴唇上试图让他张开嘴，而后者毫无反抗的乖乖张开嘴唇，任由樱井翔吸吮着他的嘴唇，舌尖划过他的口腔内壁，勾的他的舌头乖乖的探出来跟他纠缠，一个吻结束的时候离开的时候，有了ALPHA信息素的安抚，松本润看起来要比刚刚冷静了一些。

漂亮的桃花眼泛着水光，嘴唇上亮晶晶的还带着樱井翔留在上面的牙印，松本润巴掌大的小脸愈发的红起来，感觉到樱井翔递在他小腹上的灼热之后，把脑袋埋进樱井翔的怀里。

 

这已经不是能够停下来的时候了。

 

樱井翔能够感觉到自己的性器硬的发疼，他的确在行军途中曾经作为消遣和发泄上过几个OMEGA或是BETA，能够敬献给他的人姿色都在上乘，在吉原里也遇见过腰肢柔软姿态柔媚勾人的OMEGA，但是樱井翔很少在情事里情动，对于他来说，这种性交仅仅是可以让他放松在战争中积累的压力，他甚至很少留他们过夜，也从没有固定的情人。

 

在他心里那些人连松本润的脚指头都比不上，他亲自教导长大的王子殿下如同春花一般高洁，但直至此刻他才不得不承认，他的悉心教导和忠诚里掺杂着私心，此刻身体里叫嚣着想要占有他的欲望不仅仅来自ALPHA被OMEGA的信息素影响着发了情，而是他真的想要把松本润占为己有。

“老师....你.........你要温柔点.....”

埋在自己肩窝里的人声音一如既往的软绵绵的，掺杂了情欲之后听起来愈发撩人，樱井翔觉得他这完全不是要灭火而是在撩火，他还想问问他到底愿不愿意，对方却这样主动的撩他的火。

但是松本润还没说完。

他从樱井翔的怀里抬起头，怯怯的望向樱井翔，带着欲望的眼底并未有畏惧，而是期待。

“我会怕痛哦。”

他的王子殿下到底在哪里学来的撩人的功夫，樱井翔觉得自己的性器更硬了，简直想把怀里这个小家伙狠狠地摁在床铺上进入他的身体，标记他把他据为己有，让他给自己生儿育女。

松本润是他一个人的。

来自ALPHA偏颇的占有欲激得樱井翔浑身发热，他捧着松本润的脸颊亲吻他的额头，然后是鼻尖，下巴，最后再次落在柔软的嘴唇上，比起刚刚的缠绵，这是一个足够纯情的吻，但是也同样足够深情。

他想他明白为什么左看右看都觉得左大臣家的儿子那么不顺眼，不是因为左大臣立场与樱井翔相左彼此是政敌，不是因为对方是个娇滴滴又造作的人，而是因为他有可能成为松本润的伴侣。

 

“我保证，不会痛的。”

樱井翔在这馥郁的花香里丢掉了自己所有的理智，躺在他身下的人不是高高在上的王子殿下，而是他心爱的OMEGA，他压在松本润柔软的身体上，在对方愈加猛烈的发情状况下激烈的吸吮着松本润的嘴唇，掠夺着他嘴里的空气。接着把吻落在他白皙的脖颈上，他教松本润念书的时候通常是他坐在上座，松本润坐在他的面前听讲，低下头写文章的时候他总能看到对方和服里露出来的光洁的脖颈，而现在，他可以肆无忌惮的把自己的痕迹印在上面。唇齿之间在白皙的皮肤上留下红痕，OMEGA在发情期腺体所在的侧颈尤为敏感，松本润缩着脖子想躲开，却被樱井翔牢牢地摁在身下。

 

发情的ALPHA整个人都散发着不容拒绝的气场，松本润下意识的服从他的动作，乖巧的抱着樱井翔侧着脖子方便对方的动作，被咬到腺体的时候略微的有些疼痛，在这样欲望高于一切的时刻也显得微不足道。松本润觉得自己身体已经完全不受控制了，陌生的渴求感充斥着他的身体，让他只想要请求樱井翔帮帮他，却又羞于说出口自己想要的到底是什么。平日里自己都没有碰触过的私处现在感觉湿漉漉的很不舒服，让松本润忍不住交缠着双腿不想要樱井翔察觉他的情况。这太让他觉得羞耻了，可是不断地向外冒着体液的后穴让他觉得难受极了，陌生的瘙痒的感觉和小腹的紧绷都让他觉得不习惯，他不知道该怎么缓解这样的感觉，只能乖乖的任由樱井翔动作。

 

但是本来纠缠在一起的双腿却忍不住的想要靠在樱井翔身上，松本润咬着嘴唇忍受着陌生的快感，任由樱井翔舔吻着他的侧颈，腿却不由自主的勾住了樱井翔的大腿，来回的磨蹭着。樱井翔的手向下伸，隔着里衣去触碰松本润大腿之间的位置，那里已经一片湿润，樱井翔的手指刚一触碰上去，松本润就下意识的全身瑟缩了一下，他是想躲的，但是身体完全不受他的控制，双腿下意识的收紧起来夹住樱井翔的手，想要得到更多的抚慰。

里衣早就被拉扯到根本衣不蔽体，樱井翔随手就把衣服扯下来丢在了一边，然后把自己的里衣也脱掉丢在一边，松本润的主动让他很受用，于是他决定给他的殿下一点奖励。樱井翔摁着松本润的腰让他乖乖在床上躺好，捏着他白皙的脚腕强迫松本润把双腿分开成，整个湿漉漉的私处就完全的暴露在他面前，性器和后穴里流出的体液把整个大腿之间搞得乱七八糟的，樱井翔的手指一触碰上去，后穴就迫不及待的收缩起来。

 

发情期的OMEGA哪里受得了这样的刺激，松本润的性器高高的扬起，整个身体随着樱井翔手指按压的动作不断地摇摆着，嘴唇快要被他咬出血来，却还是抑制不住甜腻的呻吟从唇齿之间满溢出来。松本润觉得自己的大脑被情欲折磨的越发混乱起来，他明明想要让樱井翔不要碰他的私处，张开嘴的时候发出的却是让他都觉得羞耻的呻吟声。

 

“老师....老师.........呜........”

 

樱井翔跪坐在他两腿之间俯下身含住了松本润的性器，这样强烈的刺激让松本润的腰整个挺了起来，他摇摆着腰不知道是想得到更多的快感还是想要躲开，嘴里的呻吟声都变得支离破碎起来，揪着身下的床铺的手背露出青筋来。

 

樱井翔却不肯放过他，含着松本润的性器吞吐着舌尖，很有技巧性的顶在他的龟头上磨蹭，时不时的做出吸允的动作来。这样的动作对于从来没有尝试过情事的松本润来说过于激烈的刺激，他不断摇着脑袋晃动着身体不知道该如何应付这样剧烈的快感，只有大腿根被樱井翔牢牢的摁住不得动弹，因此这种剧烈的快感并没有任何要消退的意思。

 

“老师………唔………要死掉了……不行………”

 

松本润被这种剧烈的快感不断的冲击着，断断续续的声音很快夹杂了哭腔，他可怜兮兮的和樱井翔求饶，却半点没有减缓对方的动作。樱井翔不仅含着他的兴趣不断的吸允，常年握着兵器于是长满了茧子的手还在他娇嫩的大腿内侧揉捏，松本润的手狠狠的拽着被子，身下不断袭上来的快感让他根本无力承受。

 

 

但处在发情期的身体却不断叫嚣着想要更多，觉得这样也没有办法满足他的身体。性器传来的快感只让他觉得身后一阵一阵的空虚，不断收缩着的后穴向外淌着体液，急需要某样东西的进入。

 

 

松本润很快在樱井翔的不断刺激下缴械投降，樱井翔把含在他嘴里的精液随口吐在一边，手指就探进了松本润的后穴里。湿漉漉的后穴饥渴的吸允着他的手指，不断收缩着想要吞吃的更深。

 

 

樱井翔俯下身来温柔的亲吻松本润光裸白净的身体，胸口，小腹，甚至是大腿内侧。松本润身上的每一寸肌肤都令他感觉到无比着迷，他想要在他的干净的身体上留下自己的痕迹。樱井翔慢条斯理的亲吻让处在发情期又刚刚经历了高潮的松本润觉得折磨，他完全丢掉了自己的羞耻心，只想要被身上这个ALPHA标记。松本润的腿再次纠缠上樱井翔的身体，沾染了汗气湿漉漉的脑袋在樱井翔的身上乱蹭，他渴望身体里纠缠的欲望得到纾解，却又不知道该如何做。

 

“殿下，我刚刚怎么做，您也要照做哦。”

 

樱井翔压低了声音，语气里充满了诱惑，现在他可爱的王子殿下根本就没有任何思考的余地，只知道听从自己身上这个ALPHA的意思。两个人换了位置，松本润乖顺的在樱井翔双腿之间跪下来，往日里高高在上的王子殿下臣服在如今已手握重权的将军身下，粉色柔软的嘴唇张开，笨拙的含住樱井翔已经蓄势待发的性器。下身的尺寸撑的松本润很难受，但是这样信息素的接触，可以让他身体里不断翻滚着的渴求得到片刻满足，所以他开始学着樱井翔刚刚的动作，一边用手掌磨蹭着樱井翔的下身，一边笨拙的吞吐着嘴里含着的粗粝性器。

 

“啊……”

 

松本润的口活儿当然远不如及吉原那些受过专门讨好男人的训练的游女，但是这带给樱井翔的刺激感比一场激烈的性爱更来得满足。他撑在枕头上看着松本润，往日里总是穿着繁复的华美衣服的王子殿下，浑身赤裸的跪坐在他的双腿之间，身上还带着被他吻出的痕迹，披散的头发上带着汗滴，白皙纤细的手臂撑在床铺之上，粉嫩的嘴唇不断吞吐着他的性器。那张艳丽的脸上似乎也沾染了他的痕迹，连微微皱着眉的表情看起来都那么的令人感到着迷。

 

樱井翔没让松本润伺候他太久，他知道现在松本润的身体敏感且急于得到发泄，他也舍不得让松本润这样忍着。

 

对于常年习武的樱井翔来说卡着松本润的腰扶着他坐在自己的身上是个非常简单的动作，昂扬的性器抵在后穴上让松本润有些慌乱，他坐在樱井翔的小腹上有一些不安的来回磨蹭着，本能又驱使着他想要靠近能够给他带来抚慰的兴趣。

 

这样的反应让樱井翔起了一点坏心思，他的手指放在松本润白皙平坦的小腹上轻轻的磨蹭着，看着坐在他身上有些手足无措的王子殿下，露出了一个轻笑。

 

“想要什么，殿下要自己来做。”

 

刚刚在高潮里哭过一场的松本润眼睛现在还是红彤彤的，别别扭扭的瞪了樱井翔一眼。但是身体里的欲望得不到纾解，他迫切的渴求着这个ALPHA能够尽快的进入他的身体，猛烈的占有他然后标记他。

 

这要是换成其他任何人，松本润此刻哪怕被发情的欲望折磨着，也一定会把对方从自己的床铺里踹开。

 

可是这个人是樱井翔，是他一直仰望着一直偷偷的想着如果他的伴侣可以是樱井翔就好了的人。

 

全天下人都希望他分化成ALPHA，希望他尽快的和自己的伴侣诞生出下一任的继承人，只有松本润偷偷的想着，如果他是OMEGA就好了，他的父亲一定不会把他交给除了樱井翔之外的任何人。

 

所以他在自己即将分化之前，让樱井翔住进自己的寝宫里，就是心底抱有了一丝的希望，如果他真的分化成OMEGA，他要樱井翔来标记他。

 

松本润现在的姿势显得很笨拙，他坐在樱井翔的小腹上微微的抬起屁股，然后笨拙的扶着樱井翔粗粝的性器对准了自己的后穴。从来没有被任何东西进入过的后穴，即便是在发情期也紧得吓人，樱井翔性器的尺寸又大得吓人，松本润对准了之后只向下坐了一点点都觉得已经完全不能再深入了。

 

可是小腹上不断向上袭来的欲望让他身体燥热的难受，他知道只有樱井翔才能缓解这种难受，松本润咬着嘴唇可怜兮兮的看向樱井翔，干脆松开了握着樱井翔的性器的手向下趴在他的胸口上，就像是小时候冲他撒娇时那样。

 

光裸的大腿在樱井翔的小腹上来回的磨蹭，松本润抬起头去看樱井翔，漂亮的桃花眼里闪烁着水光。

 

“老师……我好难受……我不会……”

 

“唔……”

 

“老师……你教教我好不好……”

 

用词就像是小时候背不出来文章的时候和樱井翔耍赖撒娇时一样，在这样的场合里说出口却有一种强烈的背德感。

 

本来还有余裕欣赏他这样笨拙行动的樱井翔眉头一皱，觉得自己的性器再次胀痛起来。

 

这让被吸引着一起发了情的ALPHA有些感到烦躁，樱井翔推着松本润在床铺上面趴好，拍了拍他的屁股之后不允许松本润反抗整个人压上去，性器对准了他的后穴直接贯穿而入。

 

“呜呜呜……老师……老师……”

 

“疼……疼……”

 

其实不是真的疼，出力的性器整个贯穿而入的时候，只是稍微的有一些痛感，发情期的OMEGA完全可以承受这种贯穿，松本润只是在身体被充满的那一刻很想撒娇而已。

 

他一直害怕着樱井翔有哪一天会告诉他，他准备娶妻，也很怕有哪一天自己会在父亲的安排下把迎娶自己的伴侣。他知道樱井翔一定会听从他父亲的安排，也一定会为他好的把他越推越远，直至有一天两个人只剩下君臣之谊。

 

松本润不想要这样。

 

他趴在枕头上死死的捏着枕头角，随着樱井翔不断深入的贯穿，放肆的呻吟着，甜蜜的呻吟勾着身后的人的动作越发的粗暴。

 

他现在不用担心了，他一直以来埋在心底偷偷的期盼成了真，现在他是樱井翔的了，这个人再也不能甩开他。

 

冷冽的松柏气味萦绕在他的周身，把甜腻的鸢尾花的香气冲淡了不少。松本润感觉到自己的身体像是在大海中飘荡一样起起伏伏，那他只能紧紧的抓着身下的枕头，任由樱井翔不断的侵犯着他的后穴，带来灭顶的快感。

 

初次被人进入的地方紧致的让樱井翔感觉到疯狂，他的手扣在松本润的腰上，入手之处皆是一片滑腻，松本润甜蜜的声音更是让他控制不住自己身体内汹涌的欲望。

 

想要占有他，标记他，把他变成自己一个人。

 

但樱井翔终究还是忍住了，他的性器不断的在松本润的身体当中进出着，但却一直没有冲破最后一道防线进入他的生殖腔。他张嘴咬在松本润的侧颈上，打算在这个时候给他的王子殿下一个临时的标记。

 

他们都没想过松本润真的会分化成一个O，所以他们需要更多的时间，更多的精力来思考以后的路到底应该如何安排，而不是像现在这样简单粗暴的直接标记了松本润。他希望这个关于未来的讨论能够有松本润的参与，他一手养大的小王子能够自己去决定自己的未来。

 

于是樱井翔在高潮来临之前把性器从松本润的身体里抽了出来，射在了他光裸的后背上。

 

分化后的第一波发情期因为一个临时的标记而暂时被缓解了，但是樱井翔知道不会过多久松本润就会迎来第2波发情期，他打算抱松本润去简单的泡个澡，或者喝杯茶吃点东西，以便有足够的体力迎接下一波的发情。

 

但他的手掌刚落在松本润的身上，因为发情和高潮而软绵绵的身体就整个滚进了他的怀里。

 

樱井翔因为他这个撒娇的动作而内心变得很柔软，他亲了亲松本润的侧颊，语气比之平日更加温柔。

 

“不舒服吗？”

 

“疼……”

 

因为刚刚过分的呻吟声，松本润的声音此刻听起来有些嘶哑，但是依旧奶声奶气的，听起来就像是在撒娇。

 

樱井翔以为是自己刚刚粗暴的抽插让他觉得疼了，下意识的伸出手触碰松本润的后穴，但是松本润却在他怀里抬了抬腿，让自己看他的小腿。

 

其实松本润此刻身上都是他咬出来的红痕或者摁出来的痕迹，但是小腿上前两天被抽出来的红痕依旧很明显。

 

樱井翔有些懵逼的眨了眨眼睛，凑在他肩窝上靠着的王子殿下却委屈巴巴的张了嘴。

 

“你以后不能这么打我了。”

 

樱井翔心说虽然我们现在发生了这样的关系，但我依旧是你的老师，而且明明是因为你做错的事情才挨打的，但是在此情此景之下，他完全没有办法反驳松本润的话，只好理亏的点了点头。

 

松本润把小腿搭在他的身上蹭了蹭，似乎对于他这样的反应非常满意，伸手握住了樱井翔的手，还在自己的腰上让樱井翔好好的抱着他。

 

“把拓也君送的远远的，我以后不想看到他。”

 

不管松本润分化成了什么，作为左大臣的儿子被送进宫的未来的皇后，拓也君是一定会被留在皇宫之中的，哪怕以后会成为松本润的一个摆设皇后他也不会被送出宫。

 

但是樱井翔还是点了点头。

 

王宫这么大，多的是没有什么用处的又离松本润的寝殿很远的住处，把拓也君安排在那里就可以了。

 

他一手教导处的王子殿下向来不是吃亏的脾气，所以他很清楚松本润故意在这个时间点提出这么多，平时自己绝对不会答应他的要求。而他的王子殿下的确很聪明，要说在今日之前，他即便同松本润也不会答应他无理的要求，而在此刻因为松本润的发情而让她了解了自己的心意之后，他的确是会无条件的宠着松本润的。

 

得到满意答复之后的松本润笑眯眯的蹭了蹭他的侧颈，乖乖的让他抱着去洗了澡然后重新回到了寝室。

 

房间里的鸢尾花香再次一点点的浓郁起来，也带动着樱井翔再次的感觉到身体里的欲望开始翻腾，而这次的情况就进展的非常顺利。

 

松本润乖顺的躺在床铺之上，让樱井翔能够把他的性器完全的插入进他的后穴里，然后抬起腿盘在樱井翔的腰上面方便他的动作。

 

刚刚才被侵犯过的后穴此刻变得异常的柔软，很轻易的就能吞吃下樱井翔高涨的欲望，松本润很喜欢这种被樱井翔彻底贯穿的感觉，身后传来的满足感觉不仅因为在发情期里被ALPHA贯穿，而是因为这个正在干他的ALPHA是樱井翔。

 

松本润小幅度的挺起自己的腰配合着樱井翔的动作，张开着嘴唇让樱井翔的舌尖进入他的口腔当中舔舐着他的整个口腔，他喜欢这种深入的亲吻，让他能够感觉到樱井翔的气息，整个把他包裹起来。

 

但是松本润毕竟平时总在练武的时候偷懒，而樱井翔却体力过人，刚刚的一次情事已经用掉了他大部分的体力，这次做到一半他就已经开始哭喊着求饶了。

 

“不可以……不行……”

 

“老师……”

 

“……受不了了……呜……老师……”

 

他抱着樱井翔的后背，把自己的指甲狠狠的扣在他的背上，却还是无法缓解此刻身体里不断堆积者的欲望，已经完全没有任何羞耻心的随便的乱喊着，断断续续的呻吟里全是求饶声。生理性的眼泪顺着眼角落在枕头上，樱井翔却没有放慢一点点动作。

 

“殿下明明很喜欢不是吗？”

 

“你看后穴吸的多紧啊，嗯？”

 

樱井翔一边说着一边恶意的向上顶弄，高潮了多次的松本润整个身体都软掉了，却又因为他的进攻而不断下意识的绷紧着身体，因为过度的快感而整个脚背都紧紧的绷起来。

 

“老师……老师……标记我好不好？”

 

樱井翔本来剧烈的动作猛的一滞，他没有想到松本润会主动要求他标记他，他以为刚刚那个暂时性的标记已经让两个人达成了默契。

 

他稍微的撑起了自己的身体，注视着正在被他操干的松本润，因为剧烈的快感松本润整个人都显得有些崩溃，眼睛红彤彤的流着眼泪，嘴唇已经被他咬的出了血，整个人看起来十分的狼狈。

 

在与他对视的时候眼神却无比的坚定。

 

“我们之后再……”

 

“我不要，现在就要标记。”

 

松本润的声音嘶哑，说话断断续续，语气却异常坚决。

 

“我要你标记我，不是其他任何人，只是樱井翔。”

 

不是他的老师，不是樱井家的继承人，不是大权在握的将军，只是松本润的樱井翔。

 

樱井翔有那么片刻的怔忪，但是很快在他身下的松本润就故意的自己动起来，有意的不断收缩着后穴把他的性器吞吃得更深，更加强烈的快感很快袭来。

 

樱井翔咬了咬嘴唇，在心里打定了主意。

 

又有什么可怕的呢？他现在兵权在握，他会在松本润彻底成熟之前帮他守住这个江山，他会悉心教导他们的孩子，任何人想要伤害到松本润，都要从他的尸体上踏过去。

 

樱井翔低下头亲了亲松本润带着血迹的嘴唇。

 

他第一次对着松本润变了称呼。

 

“润，给我一个孩子吧。”

 

然后摁住松本润的腰开始了更加剧烈的抽插，怀里的王子殿下在他剧烈的动作之下整个身体都变得敏感极了，缩成一团任由他的动作。

 

高潮很快来临了。

 

樱井翔在几下猛烈的停顿之后，停住了动作，扣住了松本润的腰狠狠的向上顶进了他的生殖腔内。

 

“疼……好疼……”

 

这次是真的疼，是剧烈的快感也无法掩盖的疼痛，松本润疼的用力的去咬樱井翔的肩膀，挣扎着想要逃开，可是樱井翔却纹丝不动的死死的扣着他的身体，更加用力的向内挺动。巨大的结很快的形成，撑的松本润疼得脸色发白，他狠狠的咬着樱井翔的肩膀忍受着这样的疼痛，身体都微微的颤抖起来。

 

成结又过了一段时间之后，松本润总算感觉到一股热浪冲进了他的生殖腔当中，烫得他整个人都颤抖起来。

 

他现在，完完全全的属于樱井翔了。

 

松本润这样想着，终于耗尽了体力安稳的闭上了眼睛。

 

樱井翔长舒了一口气从松本润的身体里退出来，白皙光裸的身体上全是青青紫紫的痕迹，被过度侵犯的后穴已经完全闭不上了，微微的收缩着就有白色的液体从里面流出来，让后穴看起来更加的红肿，甚至里面的嫩肉也有些翻了出来。

 

樱井翔下意识的吞咽了口水，他的体力足够他撑过这两波发情，甚至现在还觉得有些意犹未尽。

 

他看着松本润哭得都有些肿的眼睛，还有完全脱力的睡过去的样子，目光又无意识的转向了还在向外流着他的精液的后穴。樱井翔伸出手去触碰那里，终究是忍受不住诱惑得再次把尚处在不应期的性器挤了进去，抱着松本润心满意足的长叹一口气。

 

松本润这一觉睡得很久也很满足，他是被饿醒的，但是在他醒来的时候却感觉到自己被禁锢在一个怀抱当中，他刚刚想动一下就发现自己感到钝痛的后穴里还充满着东西。

 

樱井翔的性器还插在里面，而且因为他这样的动作樱井翔的性器再次抬头起来。

 

松本润现在觉得从头到脚没有哪个地方是不酸疼的，他想偷偷的从樱井翔的怀里溜出来，但刚动了一下就吵醒了向来觉浅的樱井翔。

 

松本润打算偷偷装可怜，从小到大装可怜都是他用得最多也最有效的招式，他缩着脖子闪着泪光的看着樱井翔，软绵绵的胳膊勾住他的脖颈，些嘶哑的嗓子软绵绵的抱怨。

 

“胳膊痛，大腿痛，哪里都痛。”

 

平时里都会惯着他的起床气的樱井翔却勾起了一个笑容，搂着松本润的腰向上挺动了一下。

 

“这里也痛？”

 

松本润整个人惊呼出声，努力的想要从樱井翔的怀里逃出去，他实在是不觉得自己还能再承受一情事了。但是显然两个人在体力和力量上都有很大的差距，他刚向外爬了一点点，就被樱井翔整个人搂了过来，摁在床铺上狠狠的向上顶弄。

 

“我很累……我不想……呜………不要顶那么深……”

 

樱井翔凑在他耳边的声音压低了音调。

 

“昨天是谁吵着要要的？”

 

“才不是我……呜……我不行了……”

 

处在敏感期的身体根本经不起任何的撩拨，松本润就感觉到从后面不断传来的快感快要将他击溃，他挣扎着向前爬还想要跑开，就感觉到屁股上狠狠的挨了一巴掌。

 

“还跑？”

 

“你欺负人！”

 

樱井强迫他扭过头吸吮他柔软的嘴唇，在后穴里埋着的性器，恨不得每一下都顶进松本润的生殖腔里。

 

“殿下难道不觉得舒服吗？”

 

在接下来松本润的抱怨就被埋没在了断断续续的呻吟里，饿着肚子被樱井翔再次干到高潮，操干到大腿完全都已经合不上了，樱井翔一松开他就只能敞着大腿任由后穴里的精液慢慢流出来。

 

最后的报复也只能是在樱井翔的肩膀上狠狠的咬了一口。

 

但樱井翔的确说到做到的没让松本润在这件事情上操一点心，松本润也不知道他到底是如何处理这件事情的，总之他的庆典过后，拓也君就作为太子妃被安置在了宫内离他的寝殿最远的一个景点。而两个人所谓的大婚之夜，把他摁在床上操干得他第二天下不了床的也是樱井翔。

 

而松本润一直数着日子等等收到来到给他把脉的医师告诉他他怀孕的消息，但是这个期盼当中的孩子却一直没来。松本润隐约的意识到这是樱井翔的安排，却也觉得既然樱井翔说了不让他操心的，他自己就不再去操这个心思。

 

年迈的天皇陛下在松本润的成人礼过后就撒手人寰了，娶了左大臣的儿子又有樱井家的扶持，松本润比任何人想象的都更加顺利的登上了皇位。

 

然而坊间的传言议论却愈演愈烈。

 

传闻当中樱井将军把持着整个朝政，根本不允许松本润参与其中，而在松本润登上皇位的第4个月开始，臣子们根本就无法见到松本润。人们都口口相传着樱井将军的中心全都是装出来的，他根本是想借扶松本润上位，而自己去把持整个朝纲。几乎整个王国的人都觉得自己明了了樱井翔的野心，但却苦于樱井翔手里还握着整个王国的兵权，而无法解救他们年轻的天皇，只能自怨自艾的买醉。

 

也有骨头硬的人硬闯皇宫想要见松本润一面，或者在朝堂之上上帖子弹劾樱井翔，想要重新恢复到天皇亲临朝政的局面，不论怎么做都被手段强硬的樱井翔拦在了皇宫之外。

 

而现在的朝堂之上天皇是根本不出面的，由樱井翔代为管理整个朝堂，所有上报的事情都由樱井翔统一的总结递交给天皇处理——而大家都心知肚明，这些东西都会由樱井翔统一的处理。他们的天皇陛下完全被架空了，连他们的王后都不能见上一面。左大臣原本想凭靠着自己的儿子反抗樱井翔，却在刚刚集结了一些力量的时候，就被樱井翔在朝堂之上摆出了他连续多年贪污枉法的证据，就此哑火。连左大臣都吃了亏，整个朝堂之上就更没有敢反驳樱井翔的权威的人了。

 

因此现在的朝会结束的都很快，也没有人敢对樱井翔说出的话有任何的质疑，只敢在樱井翔匆匆离去之后私底下讨论现在这君臣关系已经越发不君不臣了。

 

但樱井翔根本不在意他们讨论这些，他快步的回到寝宫让守在门外的女官下去，然后亲自端着早餐进了寝殿。

 

他有起床气的殿下——现在应该称之为陛下了，正裹着被子睡的开心，被他叫了两声之后不情不愿的睁开了眼睛，凑着脑袋讨了他一个早安吻。

 

“你上朝回来了啦？今天他们有骂你吗？”

 

樱井翔毫不在意的摇摇头，把吃饭的小桌子搬过来菜点一一的放上去，又在松本润的背后垫上了好几个垫子，从被窝里爬起来的松本润已经有些显怀了，看着樱井翔的动作下意识的摸了摸自己的肚子。

 

“再等五六个月吧，等他出生了我就可以上朝了，也不能总让你挨这些骂名。”

 

樱井翔摆好了早餐之后，也把自己的手掌搭在松本润的肚子上，言语之间满是满足。

 

“好，都听你的，吃早饭吧。”

 

谁在乎这天下究竟是谁的呢？反正总会是他们的孩子的。


End file.
